The Forgotten Chronicles
by Bambi-littledeer07
Summary: Mheetu was a character cut from the movie, but what if he had been in it? starts off once again right after Scar took over...read inside for better summary...
1. Default Chapter

The forgotten Chronicles  
  
#1 The little brother  
  
Authors note: Ok, I'm starting this story to include a character, two actually, that were originally in TLK but were later cut from the movie. The two characters are Mheetu and Bhati. Mheetu is Nala's little brother. He looks very much like her only, he has a small tuft on his head, much like cub Simba did. Bhati is a bat eared fox that was Nala's friend in the movie before he was cut. If you want to see what these two look like, go to fanart.lionking.org, and then look up the artist known as Timali, she has pictures of these two characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King, nor the characters in it, the only characters I own in this story are: Howler, Kahli, Tana, and Sanka.  
  
Background: Originally I was going to rewrite TLK as though Mheetu was in it, but now I've decided not to. Instead, I'm going to have Mheetu come into the story soon after Simba's supposed 'death' and Scar's overtake of the kingdom. Read to find out!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Nala sat by the watering hole, staring at her reflection. Her eyes were still tear strained from the night before. How could he be dead? How could the King be dead? Was it coincidence that both died on the same day? Nala sighed and then lay down, resting her head on her delicate paws.  
"Oh Nala cheer up! It's a beautiful day," Nala's ears tipped back to hear Kahli, one of her friend's voice. She shook her head. "Not to me," she replied. Kahli walked over and sat beside her. "Look, we're all depressed, but well my mom says you can't live in the past, you have to keep moving forward, keep looking ahead. Come on let's go play!" Kahli nipped Nala, trying to get her to move. Nala growled. "Leave me alone Kahli." She said.  
Kahli sighed and shook her head. She turned, hearing footsteps. "Hi Daddy," she said. Nala pinned her ears. Her eyes grew wide in fear as she whirled around. A low growl emitted from the male's throat.  
"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Nala's heart raced as she gawked at the male before her. He was muscular, built much like Mufasa had been. A single scar ran down his eye. He was a dark, dark chocolate color with an ebony black mane. His creamy tan paws were about the size of Nala's head. As he observed Kahli and Nala, his nose twitched in disgust.  
  
Kahli tipped her ears back. "Sorry sir," she said, remembering. The male smiled. "That's better," he said. Howler towered over them, his chest puffed slightly out. His tone carried an air of arrogance as he said, "You two should not wander from pride rock unless given permission by the king." Nala forgot about the night before for a moment.  
"But we never needed any-"Howler smiled. "Ah, but Nala, you are under new rule now," his smile faded and his tone changed into a snarl. "And that means you will stay near pride rock unless given permission to go further ok?" Kahli and Nala nodded.  
"Now, follow me back to pride rock, your mother wants you Kahli." Kahli nodded. She and Nala then followed the big bulky lion in front of them all the way back to pride rock.  
  
As they walked back, Nala observed the similarities between Kahli and Howler. Kahli was a little lighter shade of chocolate than Howler was. She had his emerald eyes and a tan underbelly and muzzle. Her paws though were the same color as her fur. She had a slight tuft on her head and a light cream color around her eyes. The tuft on her tail was sandy gray, much like her mother's fur color. For the most part, Kahli had inherited most of Howler's colors.  
Nala shook her head. At least Kahli hadn't inherited her father's attitude, or his arrogance. She sighed as she followed along behind them. Within minutes they reached pride rock.  
Nala scampered off and cuddled up next to her mother. Sarafina licked her daughter's head. "Mom, what was my dad like?" she blurted before thinking. Sarafina froze for a moment. "Was he arrogant and mean like Howler? Or was he kind and considerate like Mufasa was?" Nala near whispered. Sarafina sighed and then licked her daughter's head. "You're father was very nice Nala. He helped me in more ways than one. He loved you dearly, my, I bet if you think real hard, you might be able to see him. He didn't die to long ago, you were toddling around, just getting the hang of walking and had just said your first words." Sarafina's eyes welled up with tears at the memory.  
Sarafina shook her head and wiped her eyes with a paw. "It's a shame, that we had to lose a great King such as Mufasa, and a great prince, even though mischievous like Simba." She licked Nala's cheek. Nala sighed and rested her head against her mother's shoulder. "Momma, will you tell me about Kahli?"  
The lioness cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean, Howler never spends any time with Kahli's mother, yet he's the dad." "Oh," Sarafina nodded.  
"Kahli was actually an accident," Sarafina said, shaking her head. "How so?" Nala asked.  
"Howler and Kahli's mother were in love at one point yes, but Kahli's mother was more so in love with Howler than Howler was in love with her. When Kahli was born, any love Howler had for her mother was gone. She had failed to give him a son, therefore failed him." Sarafina shook her head. "It's sad, but true." Nala sighed. "So is that why he acts that way toward Kahli?" she asked. Sarafina nodded.  
Nala shook her head and then cuddled tightly against her mother's side. "I'm glad my dad wasn't like that." She said, licking her paw. Sarafina nodded. "My little one, times are going to be hard for a while." Sarafina sighed and then licked Nala's head. "What do you mean Momma?" Sarafina glanced toward Sarabi, who lay in the sun, staring at the emptiness between her paws. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes were tear strained. Sarafina sighed. "There was a reason Scar was not chosen to be next in line for the throne," she whispered. Nala sighed.  
"So I'm saying, the hardships have just begun..."  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Ok so what did you all think? Did you like it? Let me know in a review thanks! OH and also, I'm placing Sarabi's kin Part 3 as top priority so this one won't be updated as often. Keep that in mind. And once I'm done with this one, I'll be starting another one. This one will be a rewrite, only this time, a rewrite of Simba's Pride. Tell you more in the next chapter! TTFN! Please leave a review, thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Note: If any of you have ever heard of TLK 6 new adventures, you have to know about Kopa, Simba's son. Well, in the story I write after this one, the Simba's pride rewrite one, instead of Kiara, it will be Kopa. So anyway, hope you all enjoy this one, and well, ttyl!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Sarafina, would you mind coming with me for a moment?" Scar's cold voice drawled. Sarafina looked over at Nala, who sat near a rock jutting out of Pride rock. Her shoulders were slumped and her ears were tipped back. Sarafina really had wanted to spend the day with her daughter, talking to her. She sighed.  
"What Scar?" She said, casually licking a paw. Scar growled. "You will address me as 'Your Majesty, or Sire," from now on, is that understood?" Sarafina jerked her head up. As cubs they had been friends. When Mufasa took over, he never forced the lionesses to call him Majesty or Sire. But Scar was. Already Fina could tell Scar was going to be a self- centered King. She sighed.  
"Yes your Majesty," she said. Scar smiled and it sent chills racing down Sarafina's spine. It was so cold and so full of no emotion.  
"Sarafina, will you answer my question now?" He said. Sarafina sighed and shook her head. "Sure, but only for a moment Sire," she said, adding the Sire at the end just incase.  
"Good, follow me then," He then led her down off of pride rock and to the watering hole. He sat, making his back straight and jutting his chest out somewhat. "Now, Sarafina, look at your reflection and tell me what you see." He said, eyeing her.  
Sarafina gave him a quizzical look. Scar growled. "Now!" he spat. Sarafina sighed and then turned her head to look at her reflection. "What do you see?" Scar said tauntingly.  
"Myself." She replied. Scar growled loudly. "Of course you see yourself, but do you see any changes in your appearance, particularly in the belly?" Scar's tone changed from angry to mocking. Sarafina sighed and then turned so that she was facing him.  
"If you think I'm overweight come out and say it," she said. Scar burst into laughter. His belly shook as he rolled on the ground for a few minutes. It took all of Sarafina's ability to hold back the laughs balling up in her. Seeing Scar laughing so hard on the ground was hilariously funny.  
Finally Scar regained himself and stood up. "I'm not saying that you are fat, on the contrary, I would not have brought you here just to tell you I think you're fat. No, what I brought you here for is because I noticed something." Fina's eyes widened for a moment. How could he know?  
Scar smiled at her face. "Ah, I thought you would have noticed by now." He growled. "Now, why don't you tell me, when?" He near spat, his eyes were flashing, demanding the story.  
Sarafina gulped. It had been a few weeks since Scar had taken over. He had laid down the rules and was very hard on them. "Any day now," she said finally. Scar nodded. "And?" he said, once again wanting to know the story. "Orik and I mated a few weeks before he was killed, when Nala was just learning how to talk and walk." She said. Scar nodded.  
"Yes, yes, I suppose it was his last gift to you then hmm?" Sarafina was beginning to get agitated. It had been very hard for her when Orik had died. When she found out she was pregnant, she had been overjoyed. But also sad, for Orik had not lived to see his second cub. Now Scar was pressuring her about it. Why?  
"I suppose Sire," she said, trying to keep emotion from her voice. Scar nodded once more. He sighed as though something were troubling him. "Sarafina, tradition really calls for the cub to be killed, I mean, he won't be mine," Sarafina's eyes widened. She took in a sharp intake of breath. He couldn't, he wouldn't! Not Taka, not her cub hood friend.  
"But I won't take it from you, provided you make me a promise," Sarafina looked up, her eyes pleading with him. "Anything," she managed to say.  
Scar smiled. "You shall not encourage him to take over, instead, when he comes of the age, he will be exiled, so as not to get in the way of the true heir, understood?" Sarafina gulped. "Yes your majesty," she said, bowing her head. Even though the thought of the cub being exiled was appalling, she knew it would be better than it being killed soon after being born.  
"You are free to go," Scar said. Fina nodded. "Thank you," she said, bowing her head again before turning and running off, heading back toward pride rock. Scar's eyes followed her, resting on her belly. It hung low and it was very obvious she was pregnant. Scar tutted. "Shame it isn't mine, a cross between us might have made a good heir," he shrugged. He had Zira, and she had better brains than Sarafina anyway, so what did it matter?  
  
It had been about two days since her talk with Scar. Sarafina was staggering toward Sarabi. Her abdomen was on fire. She cried out as a wave of pain overtook her. "Sarabi!" She collapsed for a minute, her breathing heavy. Sarabi was up within seconds and was beside Sarafina, peering over her. "Oh Fina, don't worry, hang on," Sarafina shook her head.  
She slowly stood. "Watch Nala for me," she said slowly. "I'll be back within a day or so," Sarabi nodded, remembering the birthing den where Sarafina had birthed Nala. She bumped heads with her friend. "Be careful, especially with all these hyenas." Fina nodded and then staggered away from pride rock.  
After an antagonizing journey, Sarafina reached the place she had been searching for. About a mile away from Pride rock, near the border to the Kilimanjaro pride she found the den where Nala had first seen the world. She staggered over to the small hole. She could still see paw prints from previous visits. Orik's scent floated on the wind. She sighed, feeling peace wash over her for a moment before a contraction claimed her once more.  
Fina slid into the den and then laid flat out. She could feel the cub in the birthing canal. She sighed, knowing it was only a matter of minutes before her pain would end. As a particularly strong contraction overcame her, she roared and clawed the dirt around her. The cub slid out and immediately Sarafina turned and brought the cub to her, beginning to vigorously lick and clean it. She started with the face, clearing the nostrils and mouth so the cub could breathe.  
She smiled as she ran her rough, sandpaper tongue over the cub. She discovered it was a male. He was sandy in color, like herself and Nala. Little chocolate spots covered him, making him look more like a leopard than a lion. But Sarafina knew they were only temporary, as he grew they would disappear. When she was done, the cub began to make loud mewing sounds, telling her he was hungry. He opened his eyes and Sarafina smiled, seeing the same aqua green eyes she had given Nala stare back at her. She licked his head and then carefully picked him up and put him close to her side. It took him only moments to find a nipple and begin suckling.  
Sarafina let out a long sigh as a slight breeze wafted through the den. A few dandelion petals also swept in and Sarafina knew Orik was with her, looking down at his son, admiring the new life he had helped create. It was then that a name struck Sarafina. She smiled as she ran her tongue over her cub. She looked up and for a moment she saw him, she saw Orik's face, smiling at her, his eyes full of pride. And then it was gone. Fina turned back to the cub. She ran the name over in her head a few times before saying it aloud. "Mheetu," she said. "I will call you Mheetu, after your grandfather." 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all, sorry it took so long; I was on vacation and had no access to the net. Anyway, here it is, Chapter 12 will be up to Sarabi's Kin Part 3 soon also, so hope everyone likes it. Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The sun kissed the trees and the ground, warming them and the animals that lazed around them. Near the border, Sarafina was just waking up. She yawned and then looked down at the sandy ball of fur curled up in her paws.  
She smiled and ran her tongue over his coat. Mheetu mewed and then looked up at his mom. He giggled and rolled onto his back so he could bat at Fina's jaw. Sarafina only laughed and nuzzled him. She peered out of the den and saw the bright rays of the sun, reaching down and warming the earth. Fina sighed, knowing it was time to go home.  
She stood and took Mheetu by the scruff and carried him out. His little paws immediately reached up to cover his face. Fina laughed. She gave him a small toss and smiled as he giggled and then fell back down. She caught him and then started off again.  
Mheetu was wiggling, not quite content to be carried. Sarafina then tossed him up and caught him again. She continued this for a while, until Mheetu turned and nuzzled her, yawning. She smiled, her eyes softening as love for this new miracle flowed through her.  
"Sarafina!" her eyes shifted to see Sarabi walking toward her. She smiled as her friend walked over to her, licked Mheetu's forehead and then nuzzled Sarafina. Sarabi sighed. Sarafina frowned, knowing what was wrong. She set Mheetu down and he curled up by her leg.  
"Sarabi, things will lighten up," she said, rubbing her head under Sarabi's chin. Sarabi nodded.  
"I know, but I don't think I'll ever get over it..." Fina shook her head.  
"It would be a sin if you did,"  
  
"Come on Nala! Let's go!" Kahli called, nipping Nala every so often to get her moving. Nala growled and then tackled Kahli, pinning her. She smiled triumphantly and then remembered. She quickly got off Kahli and sat down, trying not to cry again. Kahli sighed as she got up.  
"How about we go for a swim?" she offered. Nala nodded. She then ran over and tagged Kahli.  
"You're it!" she called, running off. Kahli laughed as she whirled around and chased after her.  
They chased each other to the watering hole, where Kahli tagged Nala and they persisted to splash each other and play a sort of swim tag. Nala whirled and near drowned Kahli in a wave of water. Kahli sputtered and then came out, giggling. Nearby, sitting under an acacia tree, was Howler. He growled low in his throat as he watched them.  
Why hadn't he had a son? Why couldn't she have given him a son? To soothe his anger, he began to lick his paw. He ran his tongue over and over it, then dragged it over his head. He sighed.  
"Hey," he jerked his head up. There stood Kahli's mother, Mira. His eyes narrowed.  
"Hey," he replied, shifting to bathe his other foot. Mira sighed.  
"Look, I'm sorry, I wanted to give you a son, I really did. You know I would have given you anything!" Howler continued to lick his paw. Mira shook her head.  
"Maybe we could-?"  
"NO!" Howler roared, rising to his feet. "You failed me once, I won't let you fail me again." With that, Howler rose and stormed off, leaving Mira sitting under the tree, sobbing.  
  
"Nala, it's time to come in," Sarabi said. Nala walked out of the water and shook herself. Sarabi laughed as she ran her tongue over the cub's forehead. "Now is that any way to look?" she sighed and gave Nala a quick bath. Nala laughed.  
"Sarabi what's up?" she asked, giggling. Sarabi smiled as she licked Nala's nose.  
"Your mother has returned." Sarabi smiled. Nala's eyes lit up. "Momma!" she yelled, wriggling free of Sarabi and running off to find her mother.  
She bounded up the steps and slid into the den. "Mom?" she called.  
  
"Right here dear," Fina called, stepping from out of the shadows. Nala turned and smiled. She ran into the comforting arms of her mother. Sarafina licked Nala's head and then smiled, releasing her. "Come and see your new baby brother," Nala's eyes widened and she followed.  
Fina carefully picked him up and placed him in front of Nala. Mheetu yawned and then saw Nala. He smiled and batted at her face. Nala laughed. "Oh aren't you a cutie," she said, nuzzling him close. Mheetu placed a paw on each cheek as he nuzzled her in return.  
"What's his name?" Nala murmured. "Mheetu." Fina replied.  
Nala lay down, leaving Mheetu in between her paws, although he was a bit big. She smiled as she tickled his tummy. "You and me, we're going to get along just fine aren't we Mheetu?" Mheetu giggled and then yawned, his mouth stretching wide. Nala leaned down and set her head over him.  
He curled up, his head resting on her paw. Sarafina walked over and lay down so that Nala was up against her side. She licked both her cubs' heads and then put her own head on her paws. She licked her lips and then closed her eyes, almost immediately drifting off into a deep sleep. 


End file.
